


Reluctant Partying: Gilbert

by DasKatzchen



Series: Reluctant Partying [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKatzchen/pseuds/DasKatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus chapter to Reluctant Partying 2.<br/>Now it's Prussia's turn to sit down and have a think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Partying: Gilbert

     He watched as Ludwig angrily drug her out. Good thing he finally acted when he did. Had it been much longer, Gilbert might not have let her go.   
     He knew his brother was head over heals for her, although he would never admit it. And, good news for Ludwig, she felt the same! They were too stupid to see it though! So, Gilbert gave them a little push.   
     A big push, actually. He hadn't planned on taking it as far as he had, but once she was in his arms, it was hard to stop. It was his dumb brothers fault anyways! He should have acted faster!   
     Oh, she had such a nice body that fit perfectly against his own. Her soft skin was so nice to touch. They way she flushed and stammered was heart-stoppingly adorable. He wanted to see what she would do if he touched her here, or there. What if he nibbled just a little? Would she taste as sweet as she looked?   
     He was beginning to forget who this was for. He was growing selfish; he wanted her all to himself, West didn't need her. He had meant what he said then; his little brother was too slow, now he was going to have her.   
     Fortunately, Ludwig was able to knock some sense back into him.  

  
     "Careful brother, you might not be able to stop me next time."


End file.
